Techniques in which digital signals are transmitted at high speeds between electronic devices (for example, Audio-Visual devices, mobile terminals, and so on) via interfaces based on standards such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface)®, USB (Universal Serial Bus), and so on have come into wide use in recent years.
Such interfaces are configured of a receptacle mounted on a mounting face of a printed wiring board and a plug that is inserted into the receptacle.
The receptacle includes a terminal insulating board that fits into the plug, multiple bottom terminals, and multiple top terminals. The terminal insulating board has a bottom face provided on the side toward the printed wiring board and a top face provided on the opposite side of the bottom face. Each of the bottom terminals is connected to the bottom face of the terminal insulating board and the printed wiring board. Each of the top terminals, meanwhile, is connected to the top face of the terminal insulating board and the printed wiring board.
The printed wiring board includes multiple forward-row lands, multiple rear-row lands, and wires formed on the mounting face. Each of the top terminals is connected to a respective forward-row land. Each of the bottom terminals, meanwhile, is connected to a respective rear-row land. The wires extend toward the inside of the mounting face from the forward-row lands and the rear-row lands.
Here, in order to simplify the terminal structure, it is common for the multiple top terminals to be adjacent to each other and to be connected to the printed wiring board at a location that is further from the terminal insulating board than the multiple bottom terminals (for example, see JP2009-9728A). Accordingly, the multiple forward-row lands are provided adjacent to each other at a location that is further from the terminal insulating board than the multiple rear-row lands.